


[podfic] Raining Heaven's Blows

by heardtheowl, someblazingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblazingstar/pseuds/someblazingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean can't see a thing, not even the hand he holds an inch in front of his eyes, and as he feels his way along the wall, he reaches a door. Locked. Of course. They're trapped.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Raining Heaven's Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raining Heaven's Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11832) by someblazingstar. 



**Length:** 00:06:02

**Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 9MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Raining%20Heavens%20Blows.mp3)

**Or stream:**  
  
---


End file.
